Be my Halloween Fairy Tale?
by EvilRegalCyanide
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a Halloween party while Edward is away,giving her a chance to show the human her real feelings.Belated Halloween fic.Bellice.If i get enough reviews i will do a smutty sequel!OneShot for now


**Disclaimer: All Twilight rights and likenesses are product of Stephanie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters and making them do dirty, dirty things together. HEHE.**

**Warning: Girl/Girl content (my specialty), and if you're like Stephanie Meyer and are against the whole gay/lesbian aspect, please click that little blue 'back button'. Thanks.**

…/…/…/…/…

"Alice, do we really have to go to this Halloween party? Can't we just stay at my house and watch cheesy horror movies all night?" Bella Swan whined as Alice Cullen; her best friend, and current tormentor for the weekend, gracefully made her way through the aisles of the small costume shop in search of the perfect 'Bella' costume.

The pixie-like vampire smiled at the other girl as she pulled out a blue cocktail dress but scrunched her nose and quickly returned it and continued in her search."Silly Bella, Edward left me to the task of making sure you have _fun_ tonight while he and the others are away hunting, and that's _exactly _what I intend to do."

The brunette sighed in defeat as she begrudgingly followed Alice around, intentionally dragging her feet as she walked. "My idea of a fun Halloween does not include going to some giant ass Halloween party with a bunch of drunk people while my boyfriend is away." She crossed her arms and pouted, looking at her feet as she did.

Alice giggled. "You're quite adorable when you pout, you know." She pinched one of Bella's cheeks playfully and laughed as the human girl blushed profusely.

"Not cool Alice," Bella tried to sound upset and failed miserably.

The raven-haired beauty flashed her friend her biggest, most innocent smile before her gaze was drawn back to the clothes rack and suddenly she let out a giddy shriek that made Bella jump in surprise.

"I found it!" She practically ripped the outfit from the rack from her excitement, holding the garment out in front of her proudly.

Bella was afraid to see what overly girly costume Alice was picking out for her, she peeked over the other girls' shoulder to see her holding up a short red dress with a tiny hood accompanied with it.

Bella's nose scrunched up. "Seriously Alice? _No_, just no. I am NOT wearing that!" She objected at once. Alice turned to face her best friend and gave her the best pouty-lipped-puppy-dog-eyed look that she could muster.

Alice held the costume out. "At least try it on Bella, p-p-pwease?" There was that damn look again. Bella sighed in mild frustration, grabbing the dress. It wasn't that the costume was ugly or anything, it was just too girly for the brunette's liking.

"Fine," Her shoulders slumped as she started trudging through the store. "Let's go find the dressing room."

Alice grinned from ear to ear and clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay!"

…

"Alice," Bella mumbled, embarrassed, from behind the dressing room curtain as she stuck her head out but nothing else.

"Yes Bella?" The pixie practically danced over to her friend.

"I can't get the stupid zipper up on this thing." She replied sheepishly, implying that she needed the other girl's help.

"Oh ok, no problem. Just turn around." Alice entered the tiny make-shift dressing room; which in reality was just a curtained off cubicle. It would be gone the week after Halloween and the store turned back into a rental space.

"Thanks Al," Bella lifted her long brown tresses off of the back of her neck for the other girl to zip her up.

The zipper was at the bottom of the short red dress, resting just below the small of Bella's back, giving Alice a tiny view of the human's black boy shorts. Alice sucked in a quick breath and slowly started to zip up the dress, resisting the urge to run her fingertips over the smooth expanse of Bella's back that was just begging to be touched before being hidden again.

Alice brought her hands back to her sides and tried oh-so-hard to clear her thoughts. She'd have her chance soon enough. She had been harboring feelings for the other girl since the day they met. She adored her, but Edward beat her to the punch but after months of torturing herself inwardly her brother finally agreed to let her try to win over Bella's affections. Edward told Alice that if she could win the girl over this weekend, he would graciously step down and let them be happy together. If Alice couldn't sway Bella's heart though; Alice would have to give up her conquest. Jasper agreed whole-heartedly with this being that he and Alice had more friends than lovers the past few decades anyway.

Bella, oblivious to the vampire's mental torment, stared at herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the wall.

"I guess I don't look _that_ bad." She muttered more to herself.

The other girl's voice snapped Alice out of her mental trance and she looked at her in the mirror.

She gasped approvingly.

"Oh Bella, it's perfect! I had a vision of what you'd look like in this costume but the reality is so much better!" Alice gushed happily, squeezing her friend's shoulders lightly. The tight red dress didn't quite touch Bella's knees, showing off her long legs, and the hem was bordered by white lace. The top was low enough to reveal just the right amount of the girl's perfect cleavage. Alice was both thrilled and turned on at the same time.

Bella found herself blushing over her best friend's words for the second time that day.

Bella had had romantic feelings for Alice for awhile now, she spent more time with her than with Edward; in the end it was inevitable. The only problem was that the brunette could never imagine the raven-haired beauty returning her affections like that. So she suffered in silence.

She smiled at the compliment though. "Thanks Alice," She picked up the tag that was hanging on the tiny hooded cape attached to the dress and read the costume description:

"Little Red Riding Hood?" The brunette raised a quizzical eyebrow. Considering that her other best friend, Jacob Black was a werewolf; it was highly ironic, even for Alice.

Alice giggled angelically. "Yup!"

"And what are you gonna be?"

"Why, the Big Bad Wolf of course!" Alice replied enthusiastically, still admiring Bella in her dress.

Bella let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a chuckle and shook her head in amusement. She couldn't imagine the delicate looking vampire as a big bad _anything_, let alone a wolf. She was just too tiny and cute. _'Well, tonight should be interesting to say the least.'_

**LATER…**

The girl's had arrived at Mike Newton's house for the party less than 10 minutes ago and already they were pretty much the center of attention because of their theme. They were surrounded by pirates, witches, rock stars, and yes, even a few vampires. A few people questioned where Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were but word quickly spread that they were off camping as usual and it was left alone.

The pair's costumes had turned out great.

To complete Bella's Little Red Riding Hood look Alice had put her hair up in curled pigtails, which were covered by a red hood, and she was also now donning white thigh highs as well. The Converse shoes were a compromise at Bella's insistence as compensation for going out in public like that. Overall though, Alice found her absolutely alluring.

Alice on the other hand had her typically sculpted spiky hair in a purposely made mess. Her eye makeup with darker than usual, making her honey colored orbs even more intense. She was wearing a white wife-beater with a tight red plaid shirt over it that was lightly shredded for effect and tight Daisy Duke shorts that were splattered with fake blood, she also wore converse. Alice wasn't afraid to show her fangs tonight because they could easily be brushed off as really good imitations. The whole theme still screamed irony to her and she just kept replaying the fairy tale in her head.

The two stood by the refreshment table, Bella nursing her second cup of spiked green Kool Aid while Alice watched her intently. "Ya know, if Jake saw your interpretation of a werewolf he'd be having puppies right now…Er, no pun intended." Bella joked, having to speak into the shorter girl's ear over the loud music, causing Alice's breath to hitch as her warm breath hit the shell of her delicate ear.

She quickly regained her composure and looped her arm through Bella's as soon as she downed her drink; dragging her along to where the others were dancing. "Well it's a good thing he's not here then, isn't it?"

Bella simply nodded, she couldn't argue with that logic. Jacob couldn't stand the idea that she was with one vampire and secretly crushing on another, and if he saw that said vampire was practically making fun of his alter-ego, he'd flip out. She didn't want that.

When the human finally realized they had stopped walking and were surrounded by couples dancing to the intense beat of the music she froze.

Alice seemed to read her thoughts. "Please dance with me Bella? Please?" She grabbed her hands in her own and looked up into the other girl's hazel orbs pleadingly. "It'll be oh so much fun I promise!"

There was glint of something Bella couldn't quite place in the vampire's honey-tinted eyes. It looked slightly mischievous, and if she knew Alice at all (which she did), she was up to something.

Bella smirked. It may have been the alcohol that she just consumed or the fact she adored Alice beyond a reasonable doubt, but she could never say no to her best friend. She was just too darn adorable. _'Damn her,'_

"Ok Al, _one _dance."

"Thank you!" Alice jumped up and down a few times happily before focusing on the beat and letting her hips sway, she turned her back against Bella's front and kept dancing seductively.

Bella just froze. She didn't know what to do. She'd never danced with a girl before. Hell, she'd only danced _once_ with Edward at prom, and that was hardly even considered dancing.

When the pixie noticed that her friend was just standing like a statue she huffed in frustration and looked over her shoulder, staring Bella deep in the eyes. "Like this silly, c'mon." She grabbed the other girl's hands once more and placed them straight on her slim hips; her golden eyes still meeting Bella's shy hazel ones. Bella swallowed hard and simply nodded, she started to move her hips in time with Alice's, never breaking eye contact. A smile tugged at the corner of the smaller girl's lips and she turned her head again, closing her eyes so she could revel in the feel of Bella on her like this. All she could feel was Bella's warm hands on her hips, her hot breath hitting the back of her neck in quickening gasps, smell her skin (Freesia) and the precious blood that rushed beneath. _'So damn delicious,'_ Alice moaned inwardly and continued swaying her hips. Drowning more and more each second.

The vampire's every sense was consumed by all thing's Bella, she couldn't even hear what song was playing now; only feel the bass in her feet. She loved it. Little did she know that the taller girl was in her own personal heaven as well at the moment.

Bella was going silently crazy at the feel of the vampire's barely covered ass grinding against her front as they danced in tandem. She forgot they were surrounded by a house full of their classmates as she too closed her eyes and danced in order to tune her senses into Alice. She had fantasized about being this close to the pixie-like girl for so long, it didn't feel real. She was so into the moment, and the drinks starting to finally hit her, that without thinking she pulled Alice closer to her and wrapped her arms fully around her tiny waist and started nuzzling her face against the vampire's short black hair. Her nose was invaded with the divine scent of strawberries and something that was entirely Alice. Without realizing it, she let out a tiny moan into the vampire's neck. She never wanted someone so much in her whole life. It was getting harder and harder to keep her self control.

All of Alice's visions could never have prepared her for when Bella pulled her closer to her warm body and let out the tiniest moan against her neck. If she didn't know any better she could've sworn that her long dormant heart thudded against her chest when she heard and felt that moan. She laced her delicate fingers through Bella's long ones, which were still wrapped around her waist.

The human had gotten more into their dance and was grinding her core right into Alice's ass. A whimper escaped past her pale lips. Her center was on fire right now, but she didn't want to make a move on Bella if she was only doing it because she was drunk.

She waged the debate inside her head as they touched. For once in her immortal existence Alice didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Bella was getting herself worked up. The liquid courage was definitely making her braver and slightly dumber considering she was in a relationship with Edward; she couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest though because, dammit, Edward never felt this good. Having Alice's ice cold marble skin pressed up against her warm, slightly sweating form was beginning to get overwhelmingly intense; Fire and ice in every sense of the word. She made up her mind in that second. It was now or never. She knew if Alice didn't return her feelings the worst thing she would do it change the subject and her always bubbly mood would end the awkwardness momentarily.

The brunette took a deep calming breath and leaned into Alice's ear. "I want you Ali, so bad." She whispered in a thick-lust filled voice, which caused the tiny vampire to stop moving all together in shock.

'_Oh god, did Isabella Swan just say she __wanted __me? __Badly?__'_ Alice felt a surge of pure arousal rush through her veins at her best friend's words and at the promises they offered.

Bella was beginning to tense up after a minute of Alice not saying a single word, but then the pixie-like vampire turned around in her arms, wrapping hers around Bella's neck while the brunette's stayed placed on her hips. She arched a perfect eyebrow and stared straight up into Bella's lust-filled eyes. "How badly?"

The human girl gulped. She had gotten this far. "So badly that all I can think about is getting you out of here and kissing the hell out of you." She emphasized her point by staring at Alice's perfect lips and bit down on her own bottom one and whimpered.

'_That has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen!'_ Alice mused. "I want you more than words, Bella." She beamed at Bella and before she could object she took the other's girl's hand and started rushing them towards the front door, ignoring Mike as well as their other friend's queries as to where they were rushing off to.

The millisecond that the front door closed Alice had Bella pinned against its cold wooden frame. She looked into the taller girl's eyes desperately seeking confirmation that this really was what she wanted. Bella silently replied by capturing the vampire's cold lips in her own and they both moaned at the contact. "My Alice, what soft lips you have." She giggled in between kisses at her fairy tale reference.

Alice played along happily. "All the better to kiss you with, my dear." She proved her point by crashing her lips onto Bella's again. They were so warm and soft.

The girls were desperately grabbing at each other; reaching for _any _expanse of skin left uncovered by their costumes as they continued their heated kissing. Alice ran her tongue over Bella's bottom lip which she was instantly granted access, their tongues dancing together in yet another battle of fire and ice.

The human ran her fingers through Alice's spiky hair causing the vampire let out a primal growl deep in her throat, each girl trying to gain dominance over the other. Finally, Bella had to pull away when breathing became an issue. The girls panted as they rested their foreheads together, smiling broadly at one another.

Alice was the first to speak. "May I take you home and ravage you now my Little Red Riding Hood?"

Bella's smile faltered ever so slightly for a second. "What about Edward? He's going to be furious with me for doing this." It looked like tears were welling up in her big hazel eyes. A few fell and Alice quickly kissed them away reassuringly.

"Trust me love, I can guarantee that we have Edward's full blessing…As well as Jasper's." She added thoughtfully, running her thumbs over Bella's cheeks lovingly.

Bella raised a very quizzical eyebrow at this.

Alice stared deeply into the other girl's eyes, eliciting every ounce of love and affection she had towards her in that gaze. "I will explain it all later Bella, but right now all I care about right now is us. Here. Together. I love you Isabella Swan."

Bella beamed and pulled Alice impossibly closer to her and kissed her hard. "I love you Mary Alice Cullen. Now, please take us home so we can show each other just how much."

The tiny vampire; smiling for what felt like the millionth time that day because of the girl, effortlessly picked Bella up bridal style and quickly made her way to her Porsche.

Even for Alice, she couldn't drive home fast enough.

**../././..**

Hope you all liked it!

Happy belated Halloween! Better late than never considering I haven't written in forever.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Nicole


End file.
